


In a Bind

by brandedforeverlame



Series: FTM!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, FTM, Friendship, Gen, Trans!Stiles, Transgender, f2m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedforeverlame/pseuds/brandedforeverlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost summer and Stiles is only a few weeks away from having his top surgery, but in the meantime, he still needs his best friend to help him when he gets stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quodpersortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/gifts).



Stiles didn't know what do in most situations he found himself in. 

He wasn't good at spur of the moment decisions. He was more of a 'sit down and think about it' kind of guy. The numerous times he'd fallen asleep researching things held the proof of that.

So one can imagine when he got stuck in the shower after lacrosse practice and someone decided to steal his bag of clothes as a joke, he had no idea what to do except freak out.

Shouting for his best friend was second.

"Scott," Stiles voice echoed through the empty locker room, "Scott, wherever the hell you are you better hear me and come HELP ME."

Stiles listened quietly, even holding his breath.

Silence in the vicinity. A drawl of faraway student chatter.

"Help me," Stiles whispered, wrapping the towel tight around his body and sinking down the cold tiles of the shower cubicle, "Someone fucking help."

"Hello? Who's in there?"

Stiles shot up and pressed an eye to the gap between the shower door and the wall. He didn't dare breath. 

"I thought I heard...."

Danny's voice sounded just a few metres away. 

Stiles took a deep breath, quickly unlocked the cubicle door and stuck his head out.

"Danny, thank god you're here. Please go find Scott, it's an emergency."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still in the showers, practice finished an hour ago."

"Long, horrible, embarrassing story but you need to find Scott and tell him I need him to come here, ok? It's an emergency."

"Whatever man," Danny muttered, turning on his heel and exiting with a shake of his head.

"Stiles pulled his head back in the stall and quickly locked it, before sliding back down the wall. 

Scott better hurry up.

~

Stiles was going to die of hypothermia. He was like 400 percent sure. He was going to freeze his chest off... which, a year ago, would of been somewhat welcome but now Stiles was so close to the summer holidays and his top surgery and-

"Stiles, you in here, man?"

"Oh my god, thank god you're here Scott, some asshole stole my clothes it has my binder in it, I don't know what to do I just-"

Scott came over to the door and dropped Stiles bag into the cubicle.

"How- "

"You didn't show up for class so I was going to go looking for you and Jake Rosen smelt like you for some weird reason in the hall and then Danny told me you were in here and I put the pieces together."

"Please tell me you at least used your freaky wolf strength to hurt him a little."

Scott laughed, "No, but he might get a suprise in his locker tomorrow. I mean, you can have a pretty gross imagination when you want."

Stiles was already brainstorming as he pulled on his binder and the rest of his clothes over the top of it. 

With an evil smile, Stiles replied, "Scott, you know me too well."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in an unplanned number of mini one-shots were i indulge my and quodpersortems headcanon that stiles is actually an ftm.  
> No transphobic commenting thankyou :)


End file.
